halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo 1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Okay. One question: how do you get those wrappers around your name with the picture? Anyone can answer. Echo 1 22:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates instead of }} Re:Joining AAO Disputes Re:Re:Joining AAO Hey, I'm still working on the Spartan-S. Trust me, it will be epic. ''Even though I'm rejected, that opens up a knew world to me. AOA is now its seperate universe, in which I can use my own fanon elements. Taking me in would have made me happy, but rejecting me has opened new doors. Just keep fallowing the All Over Again plot and it will make sense in the long run. I am hoping to speak to you soon! - Echo 1 03:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) But on Spartan S being un-canon friendly, has any yet read Tren Vadum's character page. It would make much more sense if you take his history into consideration. PS: Still waiting for shrugging off the chains Chapter III to come out! - Echo 1 03:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Can't believe that I'm a three months old to the fanon and still suck at it! whoops, this should be on your page... crap. - Echo 1 03:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy You frakkin' idiot So, apart from sending an unnecessary, offensive message to a guy who didn't even write the article I know you are referring to, you've also managed to put yourself down for a civility warning and possibly a banning. Your argument was also loaded with horrific mistakes that made me die a little inside: Totally different kind of Czar. Good day, and God Save the Queen!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, mate, it really doesn't. It's just slang. Do a bit of research.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Looks like someone's been watching too much Fox News. There is no correlation except the ones created by them. Every President appoints people.}} LOL To reply to your erroneous statements: #Bush started the bailouts, not Obama. #... no, that only happened to General motors. #When we were in the Great Depression, what did we do to get out of it? Oh, I know - spend. #No, he didn't deem NASA unnecessary. He's trying to privatize the space market, which is... I dunno, capitalist. #Everyone has issues, most of his are just over blown. #War is sometimes necessary. It's Human nature, really. #And you answered your own question. You're going to be getting more money. #"Czar" is just a name by the American media to designate someone in the cabinet who was put in charge of something big. The first use of the term "Czar" for these people were under Regan's administration. #Link on the four-day school thing; most schools are doing that to save money, actually. #Most people who make speeches have teleprompters; no one is going to memorize that long of a speech. See how well you do. Anyways, he's definitely not the best yet. He's only a year into his first term, and you're already bashing him? Things don't happen instantly; it takes more than a few years for a President's policies to begin to affect what they were meant to affect, genius. Anyways, the Obama National Monument, as seen in Tony's canon, is a joke - black men always have larger... reproductive organs than their white counterparts. Besides, Tony loves Obama, and he can do whatever he wants. So please, STFU for my sanity and your own. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 16:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wish this had been narrated sooner. Please keep the disgusting jokes off though... --Echo 1 17:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) NO MORE, PLEASE! I don't want to hear about Obama any more! I see him on the news enough, thank you! STOP BICKERING ON ABOUT THIS POINTLESS ISSUE AND CONTINUE TO WORK ON THE FANON, NOT THIS ARGUEMENT! - Echo 1 16:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good. I will not swear if you don't want it, but you don't get to say that it's uncivilized if I do cuss. As Mark Twain said: "My cursing means nothing more to me than a sermon does to you." I've just had enough of this "waaah, waaah! He's not an 'Merikan! Waaah!"}} :I thought you wanted to debate? :( -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 17:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) All of you shut up! This is the Halo'''fanon wiki! It doesn't matter! We don't come here to talk politics! So all of you please leave the subject alone.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 17:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. - Echo 1 17:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nobody likes a smartass.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 17:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I second Maslab. You start it, you finish it. BTW, just remember that just because Obama wasn't mentioned, it doesn't mean he doesn't exist. Sorry if someone already pointed this out, but Saturn is ''unmentioned'' in the Halo universe, but we can still write about it. Good luck in the future and stay out of trouble :) --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce']] 21:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You have a point. I'm not the best when it comes to political arguements. But right now I just want to close this hornets nest I opened. Some of my opinions may not be factual (I'm not sure if they are or not, considering that both sides right now are using their political bias), but many are true. I'm just kinda sick of the political arguement when we should be discussing stuff like "should the BR55X EV have bayonnetts or not?" instead of "why doesn't Echo 1 like Obama". But here, lets end the debate. We have to remember that CommanderTony created an article that was open to heavy controversy. Not everyone feels that Obama deserves a monument. I think he should be commerated for being the first black president, but not for his deeds. This should be brought to attention in the article. - Echo 1 21:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha, I won't even try to enter political arguements anymore. It's to exasperating for me. But I can't guarantee I won't use my religion! - --Echo 1 02:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Hello, now I'm sure you're upset about this whole ordeal here, but I just wanted to say stuff happens and I hope you learned from your mistakes. You shouldn't talk before you think, I would know, I make the mistake often. Now I see why you were upset over CT's article, it's unlikely a monument would be built for a President who isn't doing the best right now, esepically a monument that reinforces numerous stereotypes. I mean, I can't honestly see it happening either, but it's his universe and as long as it's not non-canon, he could do what he wants with it. In the end, I'm just saying think about your actions. I hope you learned from this incident because if you do something like it again, your gonna be in deep sh*t. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) could you go on irc it's just to prove i'm not you...Echo 1125 17:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol, we have similar names! Don't worry, I know I'm not you. Its okay! - Echo 1 19:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) <- this is my Halo CE tag, too! Everyone keeps acccusing me of being you it gets really annoying, i'm asking for an IP traceEcho 1125 19:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) What in the heck...? I've noticed that many templates (vehicle infobox and era infobox) are not working, could someone explain why? - Echo 1 20:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) go on irc and ask admins Echo 1125 20:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi enter you nickname as echo1 and then select then set channel to #halo-fanonEcho 1125 15:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Templates Dear Echo 1, Lately, in most of your articles, you've been making a few mistakes in regards to how to properly type a template. While the proper way to input a property template or under construction template for you would be: you've been typing: . Please fix it in the future, as it's a tad annoying to have to go through all of your articles and do it for you. Sincerely, --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023]] ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) actually, I just use the insert: template box at the top. But that is always fouling up... - Echo 1 15:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I came here before Wikia added that thing, so I'm both used to and advise using what I said above. Simply typing the template out by hand is several times more efficient than using your way. Also, it is much better to reply on the other person's talk page when responding to a message, as I only discovered your reply by seeing that you edited your own talk page in the recent changes. Sincerely, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 15:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rejoining AAO As you can see, you will not be permitted to be a part of AAO unless you scrap the entire concept altogether. As I do not hold all the power in this expanded universe, there really isn't anything I can do to change anyones' minds. Please contact me shortly as to your decision about this SPARTAN-S issue (Although I do have a word of notice: there will be others who will see the SPARTAN-S project as a non-canon friendly idea, and persistently holding onto it will result in some users making your time on Halo Fanon very difficult indeed), and we will send our reply accordingly. Keep in touch.}} Well, I wanted to keep it going. I thought it was a good concept, but I guess it was just not good enough... - Echo 1 01:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Ezra